


Take Me Away

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tony was in his workshop, Steve comes down for a visit and makes Tony orgasm like he's never orgasm before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS ONE. I love this couple. I don't know why.  
> And for some strange reason, I'm listening to Pocketful Of Sunshine while writing this.

It was late. Everyone was either sleeping or out. 

Natasha and Clint were out, doing missions since they were SHIELD agents. Bruce was sleeping. Apparently, being the Hulk could be exhausting. And Thor was in Asgard, probably either fucking Loki's brains out or protecting Asgard from Crazy Loki. Tony maybe slept up to ten hours a year. Maybe less. Who knew? Pepper often tried to get Tony to sleep more. Why should he? He was Tony fucking Stark. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to. 

Tonight's project was upgrading his suit and probably making a new one. 

Steve was still new to the 21st century. He walked through the Stark tower and saw he was alone. Well, not completely alone. He knew Tony would be somewhere. He took his best guest and went towards the workshop. Tony was so into his work that he didn't notice that Steve walked in. There was sexual tension between the two although they'd never admit it. Tonight was different. For some reason, Steve wanted to wreck Tony like the world was ending. It's probably because Tony has been flirting with more and more people since him and Pepper decided to call it quits three months ago. They remained friends, well best friends. Steve had always found himself attracted to Tony even though he found the man frustrating.

Tony still didn't notice him and Steve just stared. Tony was wearing black jeans with his white wife beater shirt. Steve noticed Tony wore that a lot. His cloths looked like they were hanging onto Tony's body. Steve knew Tony really loved Pepper and it broke his heart to let her go. Who would thought that Tony Stark had a heart? Steve walked closer. Tony must really be focused. Steve knew Tony doesn't want a relationship. He's constantly having one night stands but for some reason, Steve was alright with that. He just wanted to feel Tony. Kiss him. Taste him. Fuck him. He tapped Tony on the shoulders finally.

"OH FUCK." Tony jumped as he turned around to see Steve. "You scared the shit out of me, Cap."  
"Sorry. I just noticed you were here and such." Steve replied, looking around.  
"What's you doing around here?" Tony started to walk around.  
"I've noticed you haven't slept in days." Steve followed him.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Tony, you have to let this go. I know you're hurting about Pepper but-"  
"Fuck off, Cap."

Steve normally would have taken this personally but he didn't this time. He knew how Tony was feeling. He felt like this when he watched Bucky fall to his death and when he woke up in the 21st century, realizing he'd never see Peggy again. He understood completely. 

"Tony." Steve said.  
"What do you want, Cap?" Tony asked, leaning against a table.

That was a trick question. Steve knew what Tony was doing. He seemed to do something like this whenever Pepper was mentioned. Tony reached out for Steve's pants and pulled him closer. Tony sank onto his knees and unzipped Steve's pants. He took out Steve's cock and started sucking. Steve moaned and grabbed the back of Tony's head. Tony moaned as he kept giving Steve a blow job. Before long, Steve came in Tony's mouth. Tony looked up and swallowed. Steve pulled Tony back on his feet and slid his hand into Tony's pants, stroking his cock. Tony leaned against the table as Steve gave him a hand job. Steve unzipped Tony's pants and rubbed his cock fast. Before long, Steve turned Tony around and bent him over the table. He pulled Tony's pants and boxers down and stuck two fingers in.

"Fuck me hard, Cap. So hard I can't remember." Tony begged.  
"Is the great Tony Stark begging?" Steve whispered into Tony's ears.  
"Yes. Fuck yes."

Steve took his fingers out of Tony and shoved his cock hard into him. Tony whimpered as Steve started thrusting hard. At first, Steve was going at a slow pace but he started going faster and harder. Soon, he was pounding into Tony. Tony grabbed one of the table's corners with one hand and started rubbing his cock with his other hand. Steve increased his pace and Tony started gasping. Steve grabbed Tony's hips and started thrusting even harder. Tony started rubbing his cock even faster. His legs were shaking. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Who would have thought Captain America was huge? Tony sure didn't. Steve was holding Tony's hips so tight that Tony was starting to bruise. Tony's grip on the table and his cock got tighter. Soon, Steve was thrusting into him so hard that he started to scream. They didn't care if anyone heard him. They were lost. Steve was fucking Tony so hard that he wasn't feeling anything other than Steve's cock.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tony whined.  
"Just hang in there." Steve grunted.

Because of the serum, Steve could last longer. Tony felt like Steve was going to break him and he didn't care. Tony started stroking his own cock fast. He made himself cum but Steve didn't stop. Steve moved Tony's hand and started pumping Tony's cock as he kept fucking Tony's brains out. Steve wanted to make Tony cum more than once. Tony came in Steve's hand. Steve then put those finger sin Tony's mouth as he came inside of Tony. That didn't stop him. He kept pounding into Tony as Tony sucked on his fingers. Before long, Tony came once more and Steve finally took his cock out of Tony's ass and his fingers out of Tony's mouth. Tony just laid on the table, taking a deep breath. He has never been fucked like that before. And he loved it. Steve realized how badly he bruised Tony and tried to apologize. Tony sat himself on the table and kissed Steve.

"I want you to fuck me all the time." Tony said.  
"Only if you agree to be mine." Steve replied.

Tony agreed and took off his shirt and kicked his pants and boxers off. Steve smirked as he got rid of his pants, boxers and shirt. Looks like they were going for round two.


End file.
